The ed mansion
by theedsforever
Summary: The eds get trapped in a haunted mansion and they have to do what a skeleton says to get out.


The Ed Mansion

By: Theedsforever

Chapter 1: Bad morning.

It was a rainy and stormy morning, everyone was sitting in their houses bored, except Jimmy and Sarah, they were playing with dolls. The eds were also sitting in their houses bored. Eddy: Aww, come on! I have people to scam! Edd: (sighs) well, looks like there is nothing to do today. Ed: Aww, no play with friends today. Then for 4 hours… the rain cleared up. Everyone was running outside and playing with their toys. The eds came up with a scam called: Treasure Hunt. Eddy: Step right up and find valuable treasures! Kevin: A treasure hunt? Hmmmm… sounds interesting. I'm in. Sarah: Me too. Rolf: Ya, I will join your little scam. Everyone grabs a search sheet and starts looking for the items. The eds go to the Candy store and got jawbreakers. They sat on the sidewalk and slurped on their jawbreakers. Eddy: This is good! Ed: Tastes just like gravy. Edd: Jawbreakers… even better than lint free socks, fresh out of the dryer. The eds finish their jawbreakers and find the other kids at the concession stand. Eddy: What? Sarah: You liars! We could not find anything on this list! Rolf: You have bamboozled us with your scam for the last time! The eds: Run away! The kids are chasing the eds until the eds turn and lose them. Eddy: Did we lose them? Edd: Yes. Eddy look at that. Eddy: What? The eds find an abandoned mansion. Eddy: Should we go in…?

Chapter 2: The haunted mansion.

The eds go inside the haunted mansion when the door slowly creeks open. Eddy: Whoa. That was freaky. Inside the mansion was: Cobwebs, spiders, armor knights, an old organ, broken windows, destroyed shutters, and holes in walls. Eddy: This house isn't haunted! It's a dump. Then the door slams behind them. Edd: Drat! The door is closed and locked! How do we get out now?! Eddy: We will find another way out. Then the eds hear a distortering voice. The voice: You are trapped inside my house, now the fun can begin. Too bad you can't get out the way you came in hahaha. There is another way out, here is a clue, behind the picture frame is a puzzle for you. The eds look at the picture frame near the door. The voice: Here is a puzzle. The pieces are hidden around the house you have to find them. Eddy: Well we have no choice but to go and find the puzzle pieces. Edd: You have a point Eddy. The eds split up and start looking for the pieces. After 1 hour the eds find all the pieces and put them together in the picture frame. It says: Dear eds, it's time to get out. Are you ready now? I wrote this message to show you how. Go to the room with a spider on the ceiling, to find a room I've been concealing. Look for a shelf with a white head, find 3 books and pull them in this order: blue, green, then red, Signed: Skeleton. The eds find the room and pull the books in the order. They go inside and find a skeleton. Skeleton: You have solved my riddle and now you are in my secret room. This chute will take you down back to the front door. The eds found themselves back to the front door. The eds: Whoa. Skeleton: If you dare to follow me, I will show you another a way out.

Chapter 3: Cook to get out!

The eds find Skeleton in the kitchen. Skeleton: It's time to make my favorite recipe: Shrinking soup, yum! You need to go around the house and find ingredients for my secret recipe. The eds go around the house and found all the ingredients to make shrinking soup, they go back to the kitchen and started cooking. Skeleton: Put in 4 eyes stacked in a row, take a red bottle and give it a shake, add in caterpillar spice nice and sweet, a one pound egg will do nicely, before the soup gets to cold add a pinch of something OLD, finally take the largest spoon and take a full scoop. The eds put in everything that was needed. Skeleton: Find a door fit for a mouse, then eat this shrinking soup and get back to the front door. The eds do as they were told, and they ended up near the front door. Skeleton: Nice work, follow me and I'll show you the plans to fix my ghost machine.

Chapter 4: A ghostly exit!

The eds found Skeleton in the lab. Eddy: Ok that's it! Listen Skeleton! We have went around this stupid house to find stupid stuff! Now either you show us the way out or we rip you apart! Skeleton: This ghost machine is your only hope of escaping my house. Eddy: Ohhhhh. Uhh, sorry. Skeleton: Any way, you need to find more items to fix my ghost machine. The eds go around the house and found all the items to fix the machine. Skeleton: You've found all the items now we can repair this machine. The eds repaired the machine. Skeleton: Ahhh. My machine is fixed. Now it's time to make some ghost. The first ghost is Shadow. The next is Graveyard, Tick Tock, Rusty, Meow, Critter, and Get Out. Start with Shadow. The eds found all the stuff to make Shadow, then they finally, made Shadow, then Graveyard, Tick Tock, Rusty, Meow, and Critter. Only Get Out remained. Skeleton: In order to make Get Out, you have to capture all the other ghost you made. The eds go out and brought back all the ghost. The last thing you need to set Get Out free is me! The eds combined all the ghost plus Skeleton. The ghost Get Out grabbed the eds and took them outside. Then the ghost turned back into Skeleton. Skeleton: Through a chute, mouse hole, and chimney you've went now you are finally out of my house. Dare to come back another day. The mansion's gates close and the eds go home. The eds: Good night!

Chapter 5: Epilogue

Thank you for reading my story! Please comment!

Theedsforever.


End file.
